loves hate
by Azy0020
Summary: okay, so what if mulan was a boy named Ping? YAOI, there might be Lemon inside this, rated M just to be safe...my first fanfic ;D
1. Chapter 1

H**i this is my FIRST time of posting a story up sooo sorry if I keep making mistakes :DD**

" Poised, delicate as a flower, reflect before you act… this shall bring your family honor." Ping finished, swishing the brush back and blowing his arm to dry the words currently written to remind him what to say when he got to the match maker, which was kind of like cheating, yes, but it was the only way to bring his family honor.

He could go to war to bring family honor…though there was one preventing him.

Lifting up his thin sheet shirt he glared at the most beautiful tattoo, blue swirls blossoming and curving itself into a magnificent flower, but the truth about the tattoo was far from beautiful, maybe more hideous than hideous.

In the ancient times witch crafters were used for wars and breeding, wars because they could attack using spells, breeding because the witch crafters could breed no matter what gender.  
Everything was at peace until a foolish witch crafter fell in love with the opposing side and **fighting** with them, course he was caught and sadly sentenced to death.

The emperor was outraged and made a law that from then on, no witch crafter would go to war and was only allowed to "breed".

Suddenly the rooster crowed, snapping Ping out of his glaring.

" Oh gods, I forgot about the chores!" he cried, thrashing his way out of his bed, " little brother, where are you?"

A slight "ruff" was heard and the cutest little dog trotted next to him.

" Little brother, please help me with the chores" Ping pleaded, tying a fishing rod to the dog and added a sack full of grain for the chooks, tied a bone at the front of the rod at just the right height for the dog to see but not reach.

"Ruff ruff!" the dog barked, snapping at the bone and did a poor attempt of jumping because of the sack full of grain, and ran out the open door leaving a trail of chicken feed.

ooooOOoooo

Fa zu knelt down to stick an incense down, " please ancestors, help Ping bring honor to our family." Fa zu prayed out loud in the temple where the ancestors were.

Suddenly the dog ran through and left a trail of chicken feed behind… along with a few pecking chickens.

"Please!" Fa zu prayed harder, standing up to leave for the daily morning basis.

" good morning Father." Ping cheerfully said, pouring tea in a tea cup but ended up falling to the ground and smashing into pieces.

"don't worry, I have a spare ." he added.

"Ping?! Aren't you supposed to be getting to…" Fa zu started to ask but was cut off by Ping.

" Remember, the doctor said to drink at least three cups of tea in the morning and night."

"Ping you're suppose to be getting ready!" Fa zu manage to but in.

Ping sighed, " yes, well father wish me luck!" Ping said quickly running to retrieve his horse.

oooOOOooo

"Ohhhh what is taking Ping so Long?!" Fa Li sighed in frustration, pacing around and murmuring prayers

for luck to the ancestors.

"How lucky can they get? They are already dead!" grandma Fa pointed out and held out a wooden cage containing a cricket inside.

"this is your chance to prove yourself lucky cricket!" grandma Fa said, covering her eyes and walked out across the street.

" Grandma nOOOOOO!" Fa Li cried out seeing all the people crashing together trying to avoid hitting the crazy grandma.

Fortunately Grandma Fa came out safe and Ping had just arrived ridding bare back on his horse.

"Where have you been? You should have been here earlier!" Fa Li cried out, pushing Ping to the dreaded 'dressmaker's' store while grandma took hold of the horse saying " this Crickets a lucky one!"

The dressmaker came hustling out and stared at Ping.

" this is what you give me? Well I've seen worse." She retorted pulling wheat out of Ping's black hair and stripped him of his clothes, pushing him in a tub… full of **cold** water.

" God this isssssss coldsssssss." Ping cried out shivering.

"it could've been warmer if you'd have arrived early." Fa Li stated grabbing his left arm to clean and noticed the words on his arm, "Ping…" Fa Li sighed, "what is this?"

"Just a reminder in case I… y'know… forget." Ping trailed off, clearly guilty.

Fa Li shook her head and started to clean his other arm wearily.

After that , Ping was made to sit down they did his hair into a "pretty hairdo", then they put him in a kimono tightening the shash around the waist and with the final touch added make up to his face.

" Oh you look pretty!" the assistant of the dress maker squealed, showing him his powder white face with touches of black on his eye line and red on his lips with one of the mirrors, Ping frowned and twirled a strand of hair down, and smiled at the result.

Suddenly grandma Fa appeared holding something in her arms, " come here for a second Ping?" she asked, so ping shifted forward a bit.

"an apple for your health" Grandma Fa said shoving an apple in his mouth, "beads of jade for beauty." She tied the jade necklace around his neck, " add a cricket, just for luck." She finished, tucking the cage holding the "lucky" cricket in the shash.

"Now quick!" Fa Li cried, giving him the umbrella and shoving him out the door where all the girls and witch crafters were, lining up and waiting for their names to get called out, Ping just barely made it when the match maker came out to call the names, " Fa Ping."

"Present!" Ping quickly called out.

" Speaking without permission." The matchmaker replied, crossing out something from her clipboard.

"Opps, sorry." Ping muttered quickly following her inside.

"Who spit in her bean curd?" Grandma Fa whispered to Fa Li who silently agreed

OooOOOooo

" Waist is too slim, bad for son boring." The matchmaker muttered to herself, writing notes down as she examined Ping like he was some kind of fascinating animal that came from the heavens or something.

Suddenly the "lucky" cricket jumped out of the cage and tried to escape, Ping, seeing this, quickly grabbed the cricket and tried to shove it in the cage.

" Recite the passage for honor." The matchmaker ordered looking up, Ping quickly shoved the cricket in his mouth and covered his mouth with his fan, spitting it out.

" Poised, graceful, delicate like a lily and snack… I mean, reflect before you act, this shall bring your family honor." Ping read from his arm and smiled innocently at her, she glared at him suspicious and whipped the fan while holding his arm.

Staring at the sides of the fan she nodded, satisfied that there was no words on the fan and gave ping his fan back while letting him go with her hand covered in ink.

"Pour the tea. To please your future in laws you must show a sense of dignity and poise." The matchmaker said, sliding her fingers around her mouth smearing ink every where.

Ping finally noticed he was not pouring the tea in the cup and quickly focused on pouring the tea **in **cup, then handed the tea to her.

The matchmaker breathed in deeply and Ping noticed that the cricket was in the tea, leaning forward he tried to take it out of her hands, " let me repour your tea" he "timidly" asked.

"Silence!" the matchmaker roared at Ping, course, he didn't listen and kept on pulling the tea from the her.

"Please give… it … to meeeee" Ping grunted and his hand slipped, making the matchmaker fall back and the tea spilt all over her.

"Why you clumsy …" she started to yell when suddenly the cricket jumped inside her shawl.

"Arrrrrhhhhggg!" she yelled, " GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" She started to jump and slipped, landing straight on the still luke hot coal.

While she was still screaming, Ping grabbed his fan and tried to blow out the fire, only to make it worse.

The Matchmaker smashed outside, " PUT IT OUT!" she screamed, trying to put the fire out, flapping her arms around.

Ping used the only thing he could find that was wet and poured it over her, fortunately the fire was put, unfortunately what Ping used to put out the fire was hot tea.

Ping gave the teapot back to the matchmaker and bowed, quickly returning to his mother and Grandma's side.

" YOU are a DISGRACE!" the matchmaker yelled at Ping, " You may LOOK like a bride but you'll never be able to bring you or your Family honor!" She then stomped back inside her house.

OooOOOooo

Fa Zu walked out to greet Ping with a smile, only to find Ping hiding behind his horse, giving his Father all the answers.

Ping led his horse to his grazing point and left Kahn to do his business, going slowly to the temple and wiping his make up along the way.

Suddenly sounds of the drums rang and shouts were heard, " quick come out everyone! It's the emperor's council!"

Ping quickly ran to the front door to go see what was happening, but was stopped by his father.

" Ping stay here." His father ordered, he then walked out side not noticing Grandma Fa pointing to roof slyly to Ping.

"The Huns have invaded china!" Chi Fu announce,(one of the emperor's council) earning horrified gasps from the people from the street and Ping, who had climb up the roof to see what was going on.

" The emperors orders that every man from a family shall go to war, except witchcrafts." Chi Fu added, his face showing clear disgust at the witchcrafts, making Ping's blood boil with hatred, either way Chi Fu was the least of his worries.

Ping stared as Chi Fu called out the last names of each family and how each family had to accept the scroll with pride and honor, "The Fa family." Chi Fu called out.

Ping didn't know what to do when he saw his father walking/limping to Chi Fu but to run to his father, stopping him.

" Please sir, my father has already fought the war bravely." Ping pleaded to Chi Fu, who looked at him with disgust, " Silence!" Chi Fu roared, earning a flinch from Ping.

" You will tell your Witchcraft son to hold his tongue in a man's presence!" Chi Fu said handing the scroll to Fa Zu whom accepted the scroll.

" You dishonor me Ping." Fa Zu said, sauntering back inside the house without his walking stick and leaving Ping to trudge after him.

OooOOOooo

The room was silent as Ping poured the tea for Grandma Fa, Fa Li, herself and Fa Zu.

Ping was very uncomfortable with the silence and it was all she could do but not explode whenever her mother and Grandma would avoid her eye contact.

Finally Ping exploded, " There are plenty of young men to fight for china!" Ping yelled, slamming the teapot down.

" It is a honor to protect my country and family." Fa Zu calmly responded, "so you'll DIE for Honor." Ping stated, crossing his arms.

" I'm doing what is right, I know where my place is, it is time you learn yours." Fa Zu harshly replied.

Ping didn't know what to do but to run outside where the rain would most likely hide his tears, ' why?'

He thought to himself, ' why cant I do anything right?' quickly sitting underneath the dragon statue and huddling in a tight protective ball of misery.

From where he was, Ping could see a clear view of his mother and father's bedroom window and as he stared at the shadows of Fa Zu saying goodnight to Fa Li who just merely shook her head and sadly flitted away, his father then blew out the candle.

Suddenly an idea struck Ping, it was a crazy idea, but it was an idea and right now what was happening was a crazy thing itself.

**soo review... PLEASE?**


	2. Chapter 2

Ping was now standing in the stable and putting the saddle in place on Kahn his horse, his once long flowing hair was cut with Fa Zu's sword to shoulder length and tied in a neat bun. " God, how do the men wear such heavy armor?" He murmured to himself as he struggled to mount the horse wearing his father's heavy armor that he had stolen from the wardrobe… including the scroll that would prove his 'Identity' or something like that to the training camp. Finally mounting the horse without falling off Ping guided Kahn to the gates and rode through the Gates without looking back.

OooOOOooo

Grandma Fa woke up with the Ancestors whispering frantically in her ear, " Ping…Ping," they whispered over and over until Grandma Fa went to Ping's room to check on him… only to find it empty. "Ping is gone!" grandma Fa cried out, bursting in Fa Zu and Fa Li's bedroom. "WHAT?!" Fa Zu said in disbelief, quickly searching for his scroll to confirm his fears… he found nothing but Ping's beautiful jaded flower comb, replacing his scroll. "no…" he whispered, getting up with his walking stick and ran outside as fast as his legs could take, as he arrived to see the gate was open, the rain pelted hard as Fa Zu slipped and fell to the ground. " Fa Zu!" Fa Li cried out and ran to him, " we have to go get him, He'll get killed!" " If we reveal him, he WILL get killed." Fa Zu gravely answered, Fa Li made a sound at the back of her throat that sounded like a sob and turned around, covering her eyes as her cries for her only child were hidden by the thunder. "Ancestors, please protect Ping from any harm." Grandma Fa prayed sadly, looking at the Ancestors' temple.

**ME:Sorry for this short chapter, homework and all…so reviews if you like or dislike?**

** DUCKY : Quack quack quack :DDD **

**ME: he said, " we would really appreciate that." **

**DUCKY: Quack quack quackity quack.**

** ME: he said, " sorry if this person's grammar sucked" … HEY!**


	3. Uh Oh

**Realized I should've done this earlier, **

**DISCLAIMER: I own the Story, not the characters.**

Now that whats done is done… enjoy :DD

A great blue light filled the temple and a ghostly fat old man sat on his shrine, " Mushu," He said to a golden plated dragon, " Awaken!"

A sudden gust of air came and a mist rouse from the ground, revealing a small red lizard like dragon.

" I RISE!" the small dragon dramatically cried out while rising from the ground, " Mushu…" ancestor Fa started to say when Mushu suddenly cut him off, " let me tell you one thing ancestor Fa, anyone who dares to mess with the Fa Family will answer to me!"

" Mushu! These are the guardians, they…" ancestor Fa prompted while pointing at various statues,

" Protect the Fa family." Mushu gloomily finished, " and you…" " ring the wake up gong."

"Good, now Mushu wake up the ancestors if you please." Ancestor Fa said satisfied.

" Right, one family reunion coming up." Mushu muttered then rang the wake up gong.

"Right right right! Get up people!" Mushu called out, waking up the once slumbering spirits.

" I knew it! I knew it! That Ping has not given the Fa Family enough dishonor failing the matchmaker, he HAS to go and add more by joining the ARMY!" An old grandma cried, no doubt somewhere in the Great great great great great greats,  
"now now, Ping only wanted to protect his father from getting killed." Another old grandma soothed, hoping to calm down the chaos by reasoning, though all efforts was in vain.

" Though he does not realize that doing this could cause dishonor, the Fa family will be dishonored FOREVER!" A particular weird looking man with an abacus in his hand cried.

" He got it from YOUR side of the family!"

"No he got it from **YOUR **side of the family!"

Ancestor Fa sighed, it seemed waiting for the other ancestors to calm down was just a waste of time.

" Everyone, calm down! We must decide which guardian to send to protect Ping." Ancestor Fa yelled.

Just when he thought everyone was finally calming down for a few moments… " Let us send the swiftest guardian to Ping!"

"No! Let us send the wisest!"

" Send the slyest!"

" Silence!" ancestor Fa boomed, his great voice echoed across the shrines, causing everyone to look at him.

"We must send the strongest and wisest of them all…" he stated when Mushu once again rudely interrupted him.

" I get it, I get it, I'll go." Mushu said chuckling while climbing to an empty red slat at the top of the pillars.

There was silence for some time, and then everyone except Mushu laughed so hard you would've thought they were going to die of laughter if they weren't already dead.  
"You?! Protect Ping?! You must be joking!" a grandmother spirit cackled, pointing at Mushu.

" Whaa? Whats so funny about me going?" Mushu asked, " I mean its not like you know if I will fail or succeed and If you think I will fail give me a Chance!"

" I already **gave** you a chance Mushu." Ancestor Fa said while shaking his head, "but you failed it netherless."

"Yeah, thanks a lot." A man wearing armory and his head on his lap grumpily said.  
" Awww, c'mon! One more chance! That's all I ever gonna ask for!" Mushu begged, clinging to the pillar. Ancestor Fa tugged him off and threw him out the temple.

" Wake up the mighty dragon Mushu!" Ancestor Fa said, and with that flung the gong at Mushu's Face when he started to babble about getting his job back.

" A second chance is all I'm asking for, why can't they let me have it?" Mushu grumbled, dragging his gong to the stone dragon.

" Oi! Wake UP! Time to go save Ping!" Mushu called out, ringing his gong as loud as he could.

When the stone dragon didn't wake up after 15 mega loud wake up Gongs, (used on lazy spirits), Mushu was irritated and climbed to the stone dragon's ear.

" HELLO! WAKEY WAKEY!" Mushu yelled in it's ear, his loud voice causing a rather alarming rumble from the statue.

"Uh oh…" Mushu said as he saw the cracks appear and the statue crumbling in his paws.

**DUCKY: quack.**

**ME: he said Cliffy :DD**


	4. Chapter 4 camp

**Finally updated!**

**Sorry for the late update! **

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Mulan!**

Now that that's done with… enjoy

Mushu stared at what used to be the great stone dragon, ' Crap! Ancestor Fa is going to KILL ME!' he thought while picking the great stone dragon's head from the rubble.

" Great stone dragon, have you awaken?" Ancestor Fa called out from the temple.

" Urrrr, YES, I'm the Great stone dragon and am ready to serve the Fa family, urr did I mention I was the Great stone Dragon?" Mushu said from behind the great stone dragon's head, pretending to be it.

Ancestor Fa fell for it, " Go! Find and Protect Ping from disgrace!" Ancestor Fa said, pointing at the direction Ping went.

"SURE! I'll get Ping back safe to protect our family from disgrace!" Mushu cried as he suddenly went tumbling down the hill, shattering the Great stone Dragon's head to pieces.

"What am I going to doooooooo?" Mushu moaned, clutching his head as a desperate attempt to an idea.

During all the commotion out there, Crikee hopped out of his hiding place to peek at what was going on, seeing the red dragon twisting his tail over nothing Crikee decided to merely pop some ideas in.

" what?! I can't just go myself! That's insane! That's the…wait…. If I manage to rescue the Fa family from disgrace like this the old ghouls will be begging for me to get my job back!" Mushu exclaimed excitedly exclaimed as a plan started to take shape in his head.

Quickly charging to where Ping was going, Crikee (being Crikee) had nothing to do so he decided to follow Mushu, " whaa? What a you following me for?" Mushu said, clearly irritated at Crikee.

Crikee quickly replied that he was a lucky cricket, " a lucky cricket?! What do you think I am, A fool?!"

Crikee responded with a laugh, " Hey, whats that supposed to mean?!" Mushu cried, " I'm not a fool!"

OooOOOOooo

Ping stared at the training camp below him and gulped, sure he was still in the mountain in front of the camp so they couldn't reach him even if they tried, but what he was going to do will most likely cost him his head if they found out he was a Witchcraft.

Once again he turned around to Kahn and plopped down next to him, "what am I going to do?" He asked his horse who neighed in response.

" I'LL TELL YOU WHAT TO DO!" A sudden out burst of flames came, causing Ping to scream in terror. " THAT'S RIGHT! SAY AHHHHH!" the huge shadow loomed over Ping, " AHHHHH!" Ping screamed in fright and tried to shield himself with his arms.

"NOW THAT'S A SCREAM TO BE PROUD OF!" the huge shadow laughed.

" who… who are you?" Ping asked peeking from behind his arms, " WHO AM I?! WHY HOW RUDE! I AM THE GREAT ALMIGHTY DRAGON WHO HAS BEEN SENT BY YOUR GREAT ANCESTORS TO HELP YOU GET OUT OF THIS MESS! I AM THE ONE AND ONLY…." There was a brief pause when suddenly the shadow grew smaller and out popped from behind the rock a strange red lizard, " Mushu" it said smugly.

" My ancestor sent me a LIZARD? Now I know how much they care for me." Ping said, picking up the lizard which slipped out his hand.

" HA, Lizard?! I'm a Dragon and I'm small for your travelling convenience, HUMPH." Mushu said with indignity, " If I were my full size your cow here would die of fright." Mushu added patting Kahn's hoof, not noticing Kahn was very annoyed on being mistaken for a cow…so Kahn trampled all over Mushu.

"THAT'S IT! DISHONOR ON YOUR WHOLE FAMILY, DISHONOR ON YOUR COW…" Mushu was about to start a list of things to dishonor when Ping suddenly covered his mouth, " Okay okay, I'm sorry."

Ping said, "now can you help me or not?" he asked uncovering Mushu's mouth.

" That's why I'm here." Mushu said grumpily, quickly scaling up a bamboo tree to see the camp below.

" well…we better get going, no point on coming here if you're just going to be late."

" What?! Now?!" Ping said nervously, "but I'm not ready!"

Mushu sighed, " What are you getting ready for exactly? With all your fumbling you would be probably ready for NEW YEAR!" Mushu exclaimed and hopped on Kahn, "now hurry up Or me And Crikee will leave you behind!" Ping Finally noticed a cricket was with Mushu, " Is that my lucky cricket?!" he asked, saddling his horse.

"Just Get going!" Mushu replied, " Or I'll be the one to drive and Trust me, when I drive we have a 50-50 chance of living." After that Ping quickly shut up, squeezed Kahn sides to get him to trot.

' whatever is going to get thrown in my path, I will fight off with my father's sword, whatever tries to harm me my father's armor will protect me.' Ping thought, trying to raise his spirit with no avail.

No doubt the day he arrives at camp will be hell of a day.

**DUCKY: quack quack.**

**ME: he said, hope you enjoyed it.**

**DUCKY:….**

**ME: Sorry for the very late updates… WAHHHHHHH my homework is piling up! **

**Blame my Homework!**

**DUCKY: quack :DD**

**ME: Reviews :DD**


	5. Chapter 5 General Shang

**Like hello! **

**I Finally Finished this chapter!**

Ping stared at the camp in front of him, he had just arrived and already disgust was written all over his face.

" Disgusting ain't it?" Mushu whispered from behind Ping's red scarf, staring at a guy who was picking his nose, " YES, VERY." Ping whispered back.

"Well Hon, get used to it 'cause your gonna see them nearly everyday." Mushu smirked, making Ping wonder if the 'dragon' was here to help or torture him.

Suddenly Ping spotted a guy showing his tattoo to a short all muscled man, saying that his tattoo would protect him from harm. The short guy grinned slyly and punched him in the gut, " I hope you can get your money back!" the short guy laughed as the poor man fainted.

'They come with sense of humor too.' Ping groaned in his head.

"Oho, look there's a new guy!" one man cried out pointing at Ping, making everyone to focus their attention on Ping instead.

'Great.' Ping thought sarcastically as the guys started to crowd around him and laugh at how skinny he was.

' Just great.'

ooOOOoo

While the commotion was going on outside, Shang was currently in the tent discussing with Chi Fu and his father, general Li, about the training camp.

"But general Li, putting Shang to train all the new recruits is a very big responsibility, are you sure?!" Chi Fu protested, receiving a wholehearted laugh from general Li.

" Stop fussing Chi Fu, my son is the best of the best!" he said, patting him on the back as he got up and walked out of the tent along with Shang. Suddenly a man with a black eye came, saluted and fainted.

'What is going on here?' Shang thought looking where the man had come from and saw a crowd of men fighting each other.

His father chuckled, " the more lively spirited the better, Shang, I trust that you will make me proud."

Mounting on his horse general Li yelled orders to his troop. Shang saluted to them, a great sign of respect as he watched them set off in high spirits to protect their country

'Now to focus on MY troop…' Shang sighed, turned around and walked closer to the fighting men and with a clear stern voice he called out " SOLDIERS!"

Chi Fu smirked, " day One." He said, writing something on his clipboard while peering out of the tent flap.

Shang stood there not a moment later before everyone quickly stopped fighting and pointed at a certain huddled up figure and said in perfect unison, " He started it!"

Shang was shocked, you could say, as the huddled figure unraveled and a certain petit boy, a very rare

Flower.

0000))))))0000

Chi Fu walked out of the tent and examined Pings face, ping gulped and hopped he would not recognized him. " Your scroll please." He said finally, Ping quickly handed the scroll to him.

" Son of Fa Li? I didn't know Fa Li had a son that isn't a witchcraft." Chi Fu murmured to himself.

" Well, you see, my only parent died, who is Fa Li's cousin, and so Fa Li let me come and live with his family. I'm he in place of him since he's old and wouldn't last long in the battle field." Ping said, thanking the Gods that he had taken precaution that someone would ask.

" Very well." Chi Fu said and walked to General Shang's side.

" What is your name?" General Shang asked him after a moments silence, making everyone very uncomfortable.

Now that was the only problem Ping had not thought of and he had the sudden urge to slam his head into something hard, he had always prided himself wise and yet he forgot something as simple as this?!

" uhhh, Mushu!" Ping franticly whispered to the dragon earning an amused stare from the General Shang.

" Mushu? Is that your name?" he asked, obviously trying to be polite about such a weird name.

"no no, its… its …." Ping was really stuck now, if he didn't answer quickly they would be suspicious of him.

Then, finally Mushu answered, " Lan!" He hissed, then he quickly hid out of sight.

" Lan." Ping nearly sighed with relief when he heard his own voice, no stammers just a clear strong voice, one might say his voice sounded _honest_.

General Shang gave a curt nod and turned to the men who were still standing in two lines, " Alright, we'll have to make this a short training session, Do 50 sit ups and 100 push ups! Then run around the camp!

That is all you have to do today since I have to attend to a few matters." He said with a loud clear voice, making sure all the men could hear him.

All the men started to scramble to the ground to do the 50 sit ups, Ping quickly joined them.

"this is just the start, tomorrow there will be more." Shang added, Ping silently groaned and heard Mushu snicker.

**ME: Like REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! My exams results came and I PASSED! SCHEEEEEE .**

**DUCKY: ….QUACK…..**

**ME: reviews :DD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there!**

**So uhhhh, well, I won't ****beat arou****nd the ****bush, my updates are very LATE.**

**Well, I've got a very good excu… Reaso****n for this…. I"VE JUST MOVED TO S****! You kn****ow? A****nd somehow I've still got around twenty FULL ****boxes to u****npack so I hope you will take this kindly and wait for the next update, ALSO, I DID try to do the fic chapter 6 ****before movi****ng, ****but my jerk of a cousi****n… MESSED IT UP. **

**YES I LIVE WITH MY**_** Cousin **_**IF YOU'RE **_**Wondering**_**.**

**SOO, I could rant all day ****but…. You would get sick of it, soooo…..**

**DUCKY: e****nough ranting, get unpacking!**

**ME: you can TALK ducky?**

**DUCKY: uh oh, uhhh, Quack quack.**

**ME: you're not fooling me ducky.**

**Ducky: * Running away.***

**ME: COME ****bACK! * ru****ns after DUCKY* **


End file.
